Truth or Dare
by ShadowFallen12
Summary: characters from warriors, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games and Conspiracy 365 all get kidnapped and made to play truth or dare... what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Random truth or dare thingy, with all of my fav characters plus some extras, that is: winter, Cal and Boges from CONSPIRACY 365, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico, from PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, Katniss, Peeta, Prim and Gale from THE HUNGER GAMES and Firestar, Graystripe, Ivypaw, Dovewing and Spottedleaf from WARRIORS and whatever other characters pop up.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Clarisse: Ha Ha you don't own any of these stories!**

**Me: shut up!**

**Tia**

Chapter 1: introduction

**Percy **POV

"Run!" I yelled, the hydra hot on our heels. For some reason, us demigods can't even go get lunch without some monster or other attacking us. This was a particular nasty one: the hydra. And we had no Greek fire this time. It had chased us across central park and most of the general Manhattan area when we turned into a tiny alleyway between two buildings.

"It's a dead end, seaweed brain, we're not running anywhere" Annabeth yelled back.

It was true. The alleyway was a dead end, and the hydra was backing Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I up against the wall, advancing slowly. Just as it was getting really close, a door materialized in the wall next to me. And, at the moment, it looked like our only chance.

"This way! I called. The others glanced at each other, shrugged, and dashed inside.

**Katniss**

I had been exploring district 13's labyrinth of stark white corridors when it happened. I'd gone a different way, taken a wrong turn when I found myself staring down a long corridor with an azure blue door at the end. What made it look completely out-of-place was the color.

District 13 was decorated entirely in whites and greys and this vibrant door would not be allowed. What's more it pulled me in. I couldn't resist walking towards it and turning the handle, just slowly. I opened the door a crack.

And I was sucked into another world.

** Cal**

I was cornered. The squad cars had chased me down the street, around the block, through several backyards and back up the hill for good measure. Exhausted, and hoping to lose them, I sprinted into an alley. Worst decision ever. It was a dead end. I looked for a way out, but found none.

The police closed in.

And then, out of nowhere, a door appeared in the solid brick wall behind me.

I didn't hesitate. I slipped inside, slamming it after me, then collapsed, panting on the other side, and looked around. And I could not believe what I saw

**Firestar**

Setting each paw down lightly, Firestar stalked the rabbit, following it through the undergrowth. He bunched his legs; ready to pounce when the rabbit leaped through a gap in the ferns and disappeared. Frustrated, he dashed after it through the gap in the ferns, and in the blink of an eye, found himself in twolegplace, at the end of a long alley.

Fireheart found himself growing taller, the world shrinking around him, his ears moving and reshaping themselves and his senses dulling. He glanced down at his body, bewildered, and was shocked to find himself staring at the body of a twoleg, the top half of his pelt now short, and the color of his own pelt, leaving his top legs uncovered. The bottom half of the pelt was a dark black-blue, made out of a coarse material and longer, going down to his **ankles (A/N Firstar's wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans… wow this is hard) **

"What in Starclan!?" He gasped

"You're not human." A flame-haired girl standing next to him stated.

"What!? Human!? You are NOT making sense. But if you mean a twoleg, no I'm not." Firestar sneezed. He felt like someone had stuffed moss in his ears and nose, and his eyesight was not nearly as strong as it was normally.

"Twoleg?" The girl asked, "Now you're the one not making sense."

Firestar growled at her and went back to examining his surroundings. Brick walls closed in on three sides and on the other side was a busy thunderpath, cars—_wait what? Cars? What are they and where did I get that?_ He shrugged, and felt a soft pelt brush his leg, looking down he saw Dovewing slinking against him, the young she-cat looking smaller than ever from his height. But as he watched she began to change. Her fur disappeared, replaced with the smooth pelt of a twoleg. Her back legs grew longer, her eyes repositioned and before he knew it, Firestar was staring at another twoleg. She had silver-white fur on her head, longer than his, and was wearing pelts much like his except the lower one shorter than his and the top was light silver-grey. **(A/N: she's wearing shorts and a silver t-shirt OK? Its kinda hard describing it from a cat's POV)**

"What in Apollo's name just happened to that cat!?" the flame-haired girl gasped. "no, wait, what happened to BOTH of you!?"

"ummmmm…"I tried to explain, but couldn't"

"What just happened!?" Dovewing yelled, "I was chasing this really fat pigeon through a bush and suddenly I'm a twoleg!"

"Join the club." Came another voice from the end of the whipped around and saw a female twoleg with dark brown hair and a white pelt and a male with silver hair, also wearing a white pelt.

"Firestar!?" Graystripe asked in disbelief, "Dovewing?"

"yup" said Dovewing gloomily

"What happened!?" asked the second twoleg, who Firestar now recognized as Ivypool.

"Starclan knows." he replied. " How do we turn back?"

"No idea." said the flame-haired twoleg "I'm Rachel by the way. And I get the feeling that we have to go through that door" She pointed at an opening in the wall behind them that Firestar hadn't seen before

"Well through the door it is," Graystripe said cheerfully" And let's hope we change back."

**Well that's my first chapter! I like this story… PLEASE review or I will come after you with my evil puppies of death MWAHAHAHA**

**Tia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sadly, Prim has been removed from this **

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy (pointing riptide at queenmeep444): Go on, say it**

**Me: Fine! Just stop pointing that thing at me! I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson, conspiracy 365, warriors or the hunger games. Happy now?**

**Percy: yes.**

**Me: good.**

Winter POV

"I can't see him!" Boges called peering around the corner of the alleyway where Cal disappeared. We hadn't seen him in ages, and he promised to call. The last time we had seen him he's been dashing down _this _alley. There was nothing but litter and graffiti a as we walked down it. Not even a doorway. Until we reached the end. A brown door that had definitely NOT been there before was staring us in the face. Boges looked at me. I shrugged. And when he opened the door, he sure as hell didn't expect to land _on_ Cal.

Percy POV

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and I tumbled into a large room with white walls, light brown floorboards and four black leather couches facing a T.V. It would have looked like a perfectly normal living room, except for the fact that the door had appeared magically and was now fading into the wall behind us. Thalia ran to it, now just a faint outline, and banged on it, but it disappeared completely, leaving us in a locked room with no way out.

_I'd almost rather face the hydra than this!_

I thought, glancing around. There were no windows and no doors. The place reminded me of a cozy version of hades' dungeon. _Dammit _I thought. _There's no way out._

"Well this is a mess" Annabeth stated simply. "Where in hades are we!?"

Before anyone could answer her question, a girl followed by two boys tumbled in through the same door as we had, bowling us over so we ended up in a big pile in front of the door

"Ow! Get your leg off my face!"

"Get your butt off me!"

"Help!"

Grover unfortunately, was right at the bottom of the pile, with everyone else crushing the air out of him from above

"Get...Off...Me," he groaned

We untangled ourselves slowly and painfully and split up, each group sitting on their own couch .Now that I could get a better look, I could see that the girl had grey eyes, identical to annabeth's and long black hair in a braid **(A/N in the books, Katniss actually DOES have black hair, so don't kill me for not sticking to the movies)** down her back. One of the boys had the same hair and eyes, and looked so much like the girl that they could be brother and sister. The other boy had fair hair and blue eyes and looked strangely out of place among the other two.

"What just happened!?" the girl asked "one moment I was looking through this really weird door, and the next I was lying on the floor with Gale's elbow in my face and Peeta on top of me!"

"Hey, don't ask me!" the boy who looked like her said, "All _I_ did was open the restroom door, and _I_ was here all of a sudden."

Somehow I just couldn't contain myself then. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Thalia

"Well… its just… that… you open the bathroom door… and you're here…"I honestly didn't really know how it was funny, but my laughter seemed to be contagious, and soon everyone in the room was laughing other than Nico and the girl, who were just giving us strange looks. Then, yet again, a faint door outline appeared in the otherwise blank wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N CHEESECAKE. Well that was random. I promise to start truth or daring in this chapter. You know you can always review with new ideas *wink wink***

**Disclaimer:**

**Travis and Connor: You don't own us so we can still prank you! HAHA**

**Me: Fine, I do not own any of the stories below. I also don't own Hades' dungeon, District 13, the police force or Thunderclan. Or rabbits. Or Mace canisters. Or carrots. Or a lot of things that I wish I did**

** Winter POV**

_He sure as hell didn't expect to land on Cal_

I peeked through the doorway, not really expecting to find anything, and was near-blinded by a brilliant white light, and I blacked out, coming to in a pile with Cal underneath me, and _Bodhan _on top, crushing my ribcage. I stood up, slowly and carefully, wriggling out from under him, and looked around the room. The door I'd come through was fading fast into the wall behind me, leaving no way out. There were four black leather couches, facing a T.V screen, and two of them occupied, by seven teens, who looked about our age. They didn't really look surprised to see us, though. Which in itself was surprising, as we had just appeared through a door that no longer existed.

"Well join the party." A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes gestured to the couch next to him.

"Party meaning that we're all locked in here, with no way out, waiting for something to happen." A bored looking boy, also with black hair and dark eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, sitting next to the first boy added.

"What in the world!?" I hadn't heard Cal sneak up beside me. "Where are we?" I was glad to see him and all but with all the other people here I thought I'd better restrain myself. "Well at least we found you." I said "But you were missing for a _week, _and suddenly we land right on top of you!?"

"Yeah, I don't know about that." He replied "Why don't we just sit down for now?" We're not exactly going anywhere.

"Chocolate cheesecakes…" moaned Boges. Crap. I'd forgotten about him. He was lying on the floor behind us, unconscious. "Just leave him there. He'll come to in a second" A black haired girl with grey eyes said from the first couch.

Cal and I sat down on the nearest couch, the awkward silence resuming.

"Ummm… sooo… what are you names?" asked the first boy who'd spoken

" Im Win-"

I was interrupted by the return of the magic doorway, appearing on the wall next to the tv. This time, Two guys and three girls walked through, calmly _without _falling over. For some reson this really pissed me off but before I could say anything the blonde girl called out "Rachel! How did you get here?"

The last girl-presumably Rachel- called out. "Annabeth!?" What are we all doing here? And who are they?"She pointed to us as well as the couch opposite us, where the other three sat.

"No idea, but come and sit down!"

"I think I'll stay with these guys,thanks."She gestured to the two boys and two girls that stood next to her. "Come on guys, sit down!" she said to thm, and they sat down awkwardly on the largest couch-you would have thought they had never used one before!

Just as an awkward silence started again, the T.V screen flashed on,

Displaying the image of a girl with jet-black hair and blue green eyes.

"Hi!" she said, a little too cheerfully for the situation "I'm mysticshadow12, and this will-very soon- be truth or dare! I would like to thank you all for coming!"

"Objection!" Percy jokingly put up his hand "We didn't come. You technically kidnapped us."

"Well, that too, but you still came!" the girl said again. There were mixed reactions to this. The kids on the first couch pulled out a variety of deadly weapons pulled out a-what at first looked like a mace canister, a stick,a pen and a carrot **(A/N im just guessing at what the mist makes Annabeth and Nico's weapons look like, the carrot is her dagger and the stick is his sword)**Turned out to be a spear, a knife and two_ swords?, _The black haired girl muttered something to the boy next to her that sounded like "Effie trinket," The people on the last couch muttered to each other sounding confused, and Cal groaned

"Not again.. you'd think I've had my share of kidnappings."

Before I could reply, I was interrupted—again— by the girl on the TV. "Today we have Firestar, Graystripe, Ivypool and Dovewing from WARRIORS, Winter cal and Boges from CONSPIRACY 365-oh can someone wake him up _please?_ She gestured to Boges, still passed out on the floor, snapped her fingers, and a bucket of water, ice crusting the sides appeared in the room. Cal went over and did the honours.

"AHHH giant kitty-pancakes nooo!What did you wake me up for dude!?"

"Ahhh Bodhan, so glad you could join us!" the girl-mysticshadow12 exclaimed

"Who's she?" Asked boges

"No idea"the black haired guy on the first couch said

"Shut up _Perseus Jackson_" she said.

"Its _Percy." _He didn't seem too worried about the fact that this girl knew his name, but she seemed to know all of our names. She knew my name anyway.

"SO as I was saying before _Perseus _so rudely interrupted, we have Cal, winter and Boges, from Conspiracy 365,

"isn't that a fictional series-"the blonde asked

"STOP INTERRUPTING OR ILL BLAST YOU INTO ATOMS!" the girl on the screen said. "anyway, we have Cal Winter and Boges from conspiracy 365, Firestar, Graystripe, Dovewing, and Ivypool from Warriors-"she gestured to the four people on the last couch-

"Also a fictional series"

"shut up, Annabeth. We also have Katniss, Gale and Peeta from the hunger games

"That's a fictional series"

"You're fictional too, Annabeth" I retorted. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, you're the daughter of Athena, _Perseus _here is Posiedon's son"

"Uhhh… I might be…" Percy said intelligently

"But you're fictional" I repeated

"Do I look fictional to you? you're supposed to be fictional book characters from that series Annabeth likes! Conspiracy or something."

"I have no idea what anyone here is talking about because I was a cat 10 minutes ago, and suddenly I'm a twoleg with no idea what I'm doing here"

"STOP INTERRUPTING AND I MIGHT TELL YOU!"

"Sorry"

"Not"

"SHUT UP! As I was saying, I have turned you all into people"-she game a pointed look at the fourth couch-"and brought you here because I was bored and so decided to kidnap all my favorite characters to play truth or dare-I originally had this room set up as a dungeon but, as you can see I've changed the décor. I can however teleport you outta here to do dares, mwahahaha. Now on with the show!"

"You are one sick person."

"shut up bodhan"

**A/N:I'm really sorry I didn't get to the truth or dares, but as you can see, this chapter was dragging on a bit, so I had to cut it short, but I'll update ASAP please R&R AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR TRUTH OR DARES! OR I WITH COME AFTER YOU WITH ANNABETH'S CARROT ERR…I MEAN , KNIFE!please please please!**

**MysticShadow12**

**P.S I NO LONGER GO BY TIA, SO IT IS MYSTICSHADOW12 FROM .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Cheesecake! Pavlova! Yay! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! Special shout-out to:**

**Guest**

**Pomsrcool**

**Skypaw13**

**Read their stories! Now on with this story! O_o**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: AHHHH MEDUSA'S ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Rick Riordan: Medusa! Disappear!**

**Me: I don't own his stories…**

**Katniss: Why do you always ignore us in these disclaimers?**

**Me: Go shoot a pigeon Katniss.**

**Katniss: Okay.**

Annabeth POV

I looked at the girl on screen. She had black-brown hair, blue-green eyes and-from what I could see of her - was wearing some kind of white T-shirt and Cameo pants. That sent shivers up my spine, the way she dressed like-No. I wasn't going to think about him. I sighed. "Who's first?"

"Well I think I'll do it in order of who I kidnapped first, so how would you like to go, Perseus?"That girl-who was really starting to annoy me- said.

"It's Percy. And no I wouldn't"

"Too bad you don't have a choice."

"Damn you to the darkest part of the underworld"

"Thank you, that's my home. NOW on with the show-errr I mean the truth or dare. Anyone here can dare Perseus to do something, and he has to do it, or risk getting blasted into atoms. Any volunteers?"

"I have been waiting SO long for this chance!" Nico grinned evilly. "I dare Percy and Annabeth to spend the rest of this game shut in the cupboard."

.He did NOT JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID.

I pulled my knife on Nico and was about to gut him when it flew out of my hands, which were now bound with invisible ties.

"NICO DI ANGELO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Help." The son of death said quietly

"NO FIGHTING. No one dies without my permission!"

"We don't even HAVE a cupboard!" Percy objected

"We do now." She snapped her fingers and a cupboard appeared where the door had been earlier. Nico and Thalia ,the traitors, shoved me in first and with my hands tied I fell on my knees inside.

Percy lasted a little longer, but eventually they shoved him in- with the help of the silver-haired boy from the fourth couch- and MysticShadow snapped her fingers and locked the door, leaving Percy and I sitting in the dark.

"So. What do we do now, seaweed brain?"

"Ummm…"

We were leaning closer and closer, but just then , another T.V screen lit up in the cupboard and MysticShadow's face appeared.

"Perseus, it's your turn."

Percy smiled as evilly as Nico

"I have an idea…"

**YAY! cliffy! Give me ideas! Also, I apologise to the REAL fanfiction writer named MysticShadow, but its so much easier to type O_o S/he has all rights to that name REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**M.S12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Just a quick author's note, the couches are numbered in terms of who entered first. SO PJO is 1****st****, THG it 2****nd****, C365 is 3****rd**** and Warriors is 4****th. **** Also, I'll try and make truths and dares general, not related to any story in partic. But main evil people will probably appear anyway.**

**ALSO: SHOUT OUT TO GINGERTYPERIOR WHO FAVOURITED THIS STORY! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: CHEESECAKE A.K.A I DON'T OWN THIS!**

* * *

_SYNOPSIS:_

_Truth or Dare has just started, and Percabeth are locked in a dark cupboard with a video call connecting them to the rest of the room… Percy has an idea…_

* * *

_Winter POV_

Percy smiled as evilly as Nico…

"Nico!" His voice came through the cupboard, which looked really weird "Truth or-"

"Uh Uh Uh!" MysticShadow's face appeared again on the screen. "You cant truth or dare ANYONE you know…So Perseus, dare someone else."

"But-"

"No excuses!"

"Fine. That girl on the third couch… was it Winter?"

I groaned.

His voice sounded again "Truth or Dare Winter?"

I sighed. If I picked truth he would probably ask me if I liked Cal. If I picked Dare, he'd make me do something embarrassing… I'd prefer the latter.

"Dare." I said out loud.

"Yay!" MysticShadow said. "_Sooo_ much less boring than truth… I had the last group executed 'coz of that…ANYWAY continue"

"Ummm… ok… said Percy's voice. Winter, I dare you to flirt with Luke."

Who is Luke!?

"Now, just to clarify, this is Luke right now;" MysticShadow said. An Image flashed up on screen. It looked like the Admiralty suite on a cruise liner. A sandy haired boy with a scar down his face was ordering another, black-haired boy.

"I want those demigods FOUND and brought to me! They can't evade us much longer!"

"Yes sir!"

The clip ended. Everyone in the room was staring at me, and without warning, cracked up laughing. Everyone except for the girl and boy left on the first couch, who just looked sad. Then, everything disappeared, and_ I _was standing in the Admiralty suite, with MysticShadow's voice in my head _"Flirt…" _

I looked around. The room looked perfectly normal except for the huge golden coffin standing at the back. It had an evil aura that gave me the shudders. I steeled myself. Then, as I was working up the nerve to walk out, Luke stormed in. And he did NOT look happy.

"Well who are you? One of those camp half blood spies?" His voice was soft, but it sounded sinister.

"No-I-oh here we go. You look _so _cute when you're mad."

I giggled like one of those annoying flirty girls I have always hated

"Who are you!? And are you from Camp half-blood?"

I was clueless, so I played along.

"No, silly, none of them…appreciate me."

"I know the feeling." Luke walked closer… he actually was quite good looking…

"OMG Luke, your muscles are so… wow..." I was only half joking by that time.

He took one step closer, and suddenly, his mouth was on mine, and we were kissing. For a moment, noting else mattered; I let my guard down, and felt ice-cold agony in my stomach.

He'd stabbed me. While I was distracted, he's worked his knife free of it's sheath, and dug it into my stomach. I felt myself crumple, the knife still in my stomach. I heard him say, from very far away,

"Teach you to lie to me."

And everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the living room/dungeon, lying on one of the couches, with 12 faces packed into my vision. As soon as I sat up Cal kissed me, and said

"Don't you EVER do that again, Okay?"

I truly let myself relax then "Okay"

"Well that was fun! Stomach punctures are EASY to heal, so Winter, you'll be fine. I can't have any contestants dying on me it would ruin the fun. By the way, it's your turn.

I thought about it. I couldn't do Cal or Boges, so maybe…hmm.

I finally spoke.

"Katniss, Truth or Dare?"

Katniss looks shocked. Then a bit annoyed.

"Fine. Truth."

MysticShadow looked annoyed "I hate it when they pick truth."

But I already had an idea.

"Katniss, would you rather… Kiss Bodhan, or kiss a cow?"

"A cow. end of story." She replied with utter certainty. Bodhan looked a bit offended.

"Graystripe-what is with your name- Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!"

Fireheart clapped him on the back

"Ummm… I dare you to …

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**1. Katniss isn't exactly "With the times" so she can't come up with many dares relating to this time-period-so give me ideas that Katniss can say!**

** stabbed winter because…well she had the "nerve" to walk in and start flirting with him, he thought she was from CHB, and was just flirting to get out of it.**

**3. THanKYou TO my REviEWerS! PleASe gIVe mE IdeAS foR TruTHs oR DarES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**`Hi!** **It's M.S12 here! PAVLOVA! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything!**

**YAY! CHEESACAKE!**

**ALSO, GIVE ME IDEAS AND REVIEWS**

**ALSO: **_This means thoughts_

* * *

SYNOPSIS:

SO FAR, PERCABETH HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN A CLOSET, WINTER HAS BEEN KISSED BY LUKE…AND THEN STABBED, AND KATNISS HAS DECIDED THAT SHE WOULD RATHER KISS A COW THAN BOGES.

_"Graystripe, I dare you to…"_

* * *

Thalia POV

"…Walk around on all fours and act like a cat for five minutes, or until the next dare." Katniss finally decided.

"Seriously? I am a-oh sorry!" He balked at the expression on MysticShadow's face "Not supposed to tell!"

What had he been about to say? He couldn't ACTUALLY be a cat; he wouldn't be able to speak…

I was interrupted in my train of thought by Graystripe's meow. The silver-haired teenager was crawling around on all fours and licking his had like a cat. I cracked up, which is what everyone else in the room was doing- there were even laughing sounds coming from the closet! MysticShadow wasn't even visible, but we could hear her laughter from the T.V screen too. Graystripe looked pretty embarrassed, but not so much as you would expect.

Fifteen minutes (We accidently-on-purpose forgot to set a timer) And several near-suffocations later, MysticShadow stood up and finally said

"Let's put him out of his misery, I'm getting bored. Someone snap him out of it."

"Bucket of water, please?" Cal asked. MysticShadow snapped her fingers and one identical to the first bucket (see chapter 2) appeared. Cal did the honors again, tipping it all over Graystripe, which, if possible, was even funnier.

"AHHH Silverstream is flying cheese!""

"Get up Graystripe." MysticShadow was trying to keep from laughing. "It's your turn."

"Oh. Right umm… Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! Truth! Truth!" Came two muffled voices from the cupboard, along with a, "It's getting really claustrophobic in here! AHHH! Was that a spider?"

I really wasn't going to oblige Percy and Annabeth.

"Dare." I stated.

"Yay! Our reverse psychology worked! Thanks Thalia!" Kelp head shouted from the closet.

"When you come out, you join my to-kill list!"

He shut up.

"Ooh! ooh! ooh! I know a good one!" Rachel was jumping up and down on the fourth couch. She whispered in Graystripe's ear. He looked confused for a second then smiled in that way so you know it's not going to be good.

"According to Rachel," he said"…I should dare you to climb to the top of the McDonalds sign and stay there yelling _I'm the King of The World! _To anyone and everyone who walks past."

"What? Rachel you traitor!" I yelled.

"You have to do it." MysticShadow said with another evil smile "Oh, and to make it more interesting, do it with your legs tied." She snapped her fingers and my legs snapped together, tied like annabeth's wrists

"You still haven't undone mine!" Came said demigod's voice from the closet

"I don't intend to! Thalia, here you go!" She snapped her fingers and I was standing at the McDonalds sign.

_Why did I sign up for this? Oh, right, I didn't._

My Hunter training kicked in in and I gripped the pole with my hands and knees, and shimmied up. Soon I was sitting on the 10m high "M" trying not to look down. I cursed my fear of heights for the Zeus-knows-how-many time in my life. Glancing anywhere but down, I saw a customer coming across the street. I stood up on my perch, grudgingly.

"I'm the queen of the world!" I yelled

The little old lady muttered something about teens these days, and continued on her way.

_How long do I have to do this for!?_

_Approximately half an hour! _MysticShadow's cheerful voice sounded in my head _presuming you live that long! Good luck!_

Great. That was no help at all. In fact, it sounded like a threat. Just then, a group of twenty teenage girls walked across the street.

"I'm the queen of the world!" Then, of all times, my tied-together legs tripped me, and I fell ten meters from the sign. I was expecting pain, but when I hit the ground, I just blacked out.

* * *

** Ashlee POV**

So, me and the girls decided we'd head out to Maccers to take a look at the guys there, I mean some of them are like, totally hot. Anyway, we were going past the sign, there was this girl sitting on it and as we went past, she like, stood up and she was shouting "I'm the queen of the world!"

Or something lame like that, when she, like fell of the sign, and nearly hit Emma's head. But this was like, really weird, because she didn't separate her legs, like at all. The whole time. When she hit the ground we finally got a good look at her. She looked like some kinda punk, with short black hair, a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a black shirt. _Sooo _not my type. But, anyway, she was like, lying on the ground, she was knocked out or something.

"What should we do with her?" Emma asked

"I don't know, Should we take her back to my place? It's right across the road…" I suggested.

Just then, the girl's eyes fluttered open. And they were the colour of the sky.

**HAHAHA cliffy! On the other hand, I don't really have a choice; I'm grounded, and just sneaking in a few minutes to update this chapter. Also, if there are groups of words missing it's not that I'm not proofreading it's just my copy-paste thingo. Not my fault. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :D**

**M.S12**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI, fellow cheesecakes! I'm back! Im really, really sorry that I haven't updated, sneaking in computer time when you're grounded is harder than it sounds :/ **

**ANYWAY, shoutout to:**

**Pie (guest) who reviewed four times! **

**Imalegitdemigod who FAVOURITED MY STORY! YAY!**

**GingerTyperior(again) WHO HAS FAVOURITED ME AS AN AUTHOR!**

**As well as anyone who reviewed! I live on reviews…and cheesecake…LOL, **

**Also, what does everyone think about random people's POV? Should I do more? Less? Fly through the sky on a magical pony? anything?**

**ANYWAY, here's your long-awaited chapter:**

** SYNOPSIS:**

_So far, Percabeth has been locked in a closet, Katniss has decided that she would rather kiss a cow than Boges, Graystripe has done a bit of Kitty-act and Thalia has climbed the McDonalds sign and fallen into a knot of giggling teenage girls._

_And they were the colour of the sky._

THALIA POV

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on asphalt with a crowd of teenage girls' gawping faces packed into my vision. It felt like a minotaur had been using me as a springboard. I sat up, groggy.

"OMG, are you, like, ok?" One girl, obviously the leader asked me "You, like fell off the sign! What were you doing? What's your name? What is _up_ with your clothes? Why were you on the sign? AND WHERE IS MY LIPGLOSS!?" another girl handed her a small tube and the leader re-applied, pulling a small mirror out of her pocket. I just kept silent and tried to stand up, sadly discovering that my legs were still stuck together. Stupid MysticShadow.

_Hey! I heard that! _Her voice sounded in my head …again.

_Well then hurry up and teleport me back! I've done the dare!_

_Hmmmm….Yea…no. I love torturing people!Yay! Have fun!_

I sighed and called out to the still-arguing girls

"Hey! Anybody home!?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You really want to know? My legs are stuck together."

"Seriously?How did you manage that!?"

_You would lock me up if I told you the truth._My mind raced to come up with a lie."My brother...well lets just say that he has way too much fun with superglue."

"Ohhh right… well do you like, want to come to my place? It's like, just across the road."

What was with these "likes"!?

"Ummm…okay."

"Come on, let's go! Are you guys coming?"

there was a chorus of "no's, and most of the girls walked off, which left the leader and the girl who had passed her the started walking away.

"Hey! Little help!" I called out to them.

"Oh, right. Emma, snap snap." The first girl said. _Aphrodite _I thought to myself, as Emma helped me up.

"So why were you on the McDonalds sign anyway?" She asked.

"Long story."

"I have time"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Oh."

**A/N. Hi everybody, it's me. That short chapter was just to end the cliffy, and to keep you readers entertained. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, but I'm grounded until at LEAST the 15****th**** of March. L As soon as im NOT grounded I promise to post a chapter with at LEAST 3500 words, to make up for it. Please don't give up on this story, I WILL keep going as soon as my grounding is over! **

**Thanks,**

**M.S12**


End file.
